Crash
by augustfences
Summary: Instead of heading to the South Pole after everything that had happened with Zaheer, Korra decides to stay with Asami. Asami, being the brilliant mind she is, continues to test new innovations. What happens when one of her inventions malfunctions?


It had been a few weeks since Korra was poisoned. Asami offered to take care of her and let her stay in her mansion. Let's just say Korra wasn't the easiest person to deal with but to Asami, she was worth it. Asami's duty, first and foremost, was her company but she had been putting it aside to take care of her friend. A few days had passed since Jinora's ceremony and Korra had already begun to look a little better. The young CEO had taken this as a sign to start resuming her responsibilities at the company. Starting with the testing of new biplane models.

Korra did _not_ like the idea of her friend going up there alone. Not one bit. The Avatar had a bad feeling about the plane. She wanted to be up there with Asami, protecting her and making sure she was safe up there. But she couldn't do anything in this stupid wheelchair. While Asami was out there, hundreds of feet in the air, Korra was stuck in the house left alone to watch through the window. Sure, the young CEO gave her a little radio to communicate with every once in a while, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Any further thoughts were interrupted by the familiar static of the radio.

"Korra," Asami's voice was projected through the small speaker, alleviating some of Korra's worry. "Korra, can you hear me?"

But Asami's voice was laced with desperation, throwing away any of Korra's relief. "Y-Yeah, I hear you loud and clear." Her voice was wavering and she didn't know why. She'd seen Asami fly a plane before. She knew what she was capable. Asami will get out of whatever mess she's in.

"There's an oil leak. Am I clear to land?" Asami's voice became more and more desperate; her voice was slightly harder to hear since the sound of the static was almost equal in volume.

Korra began to panic a little. "Are you okay?" Her voice was shaky and it became a little harder to breathe. _Asami is going to be fine._

"Yes, I'm fine, Korra. Please, just tell me if I can land." The static in the radio got louder and louder, the sound of grinding metal came through with Asami's voice.

"You're clear, Asami get-" Korra tried to say more, but her voice was cut off by the sound of static coming through the speakers once more.

"I've lost control of the steering, I repeat, I've lost control of the steering!"

Korra gripped the edges of her wheelchair tightly, only one thought could surface in her mind. _No_. "Can you land?"

The Avatar's question was only met with more burning static. Asami's voice was unheard.

"Asami!" Korra started to panic. This could not be happening. Not to the only person she felt truly safe with.

Finally, Asami's voice cut through the violent white noise with the words Korra dreaded to hear.

"Korra, the engine failed! I'm going down!"

 _No._

"Asami!" Korra yelled into the receiver as absolute terror ran hot through her veins.

She could see the plane's descent through the window. Why couldn't she help? Why did she have to be stuck in this wheelchair? Korra felt completely helpless. She needed to help Asami, but she could barely move. Tears began to burn her eyes. She needed Asami. She wanted Asami. She wanted nothing more than to see the older woman's caring emerald eyes stare back into her own. She wanted the sweet, flowery perfume Asami wore to fill her senses. She wanted to hold her; to tell her everything would be okay, just like Asami has done for her for many weeks now. She needed to tell Asami she loved her.

"Korra." Asami's voice cut through the radio. The panic had subsided, and it had been replaced by melancholy and acceptance.

 _No._

"I love you."

Korra was frozen. She could only sit there and watch as her friend's plane collided with the cold, hard ground. Her fist clenched around the small radio so tight that her knuckles were almost pure white. The explosion from the collision rocked the whole estate. The tears flowed freely. A barrier within the young Avatar broke. She screamed Asami's name in pure agony, trying to express her pain, her every emotion.

 _I love you too._

 _A/N: Hope you guys liked it! It's my first deathfic so I know it's pretty weak. I haven't written in a while so I thought "Hey, why not." Read and review. I might continue._


End file.
